Crystal Mist: Feelings of the Heart
by Dreammaker123
Summary: It's been years since the humans left into the colonies to escape the enterran war, many of them still live in those colonies worrying about their home. Nyoko is one of seven princess of their colonies, however she has a great Dilemma: Does she keep her secret about herself from her enterran lover, or tell him and join the stars in the night sky. Please read Crystal Mist to see.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: The missing crystal! The journey to Enterra

It was silence in the starry place from the portal; as you look closely you see something shining in the distance. At first you consider this shining thing to be the brightest star in the sky, yet with a closer look it seems that you see somewhat of a palace. You have not known for sure that a palace could be there, yet you also feel like someone is hiding from the wars on earth.

" _Well I'm off now, I'll be careful not to get caught."_ Queen Kukiko looked back to see her daughter leaving the palace.

" _Nyoko don't go just yet! What do you think you're doing leaving this place?"_ Nyoko looked back feeling a bit annoyed.

Her skin was the color of chocolate as her mother held her arm, although she was fourteen years old her mother kept an eye on her.

"Hey what's the meaning of this mother? I though you said I could look for the crystal today?" Kukiko held her close as she feared for her entering Enterra.

" _Sweetheart please listen to me just for once, Enterra has gotten worse ever since the war started. You might want to reconsider…"_ Masayoshi the guardian of this palace spoke to the queen.

" _Um Queen Kukiko, your daughter has already left."_ Kukiko looked to see her daughter leaving the zone.

" _Masayoshi it's all up to you my friend, please protect my daughter from the seven dark generals. Take the crystal radar to see if there are other princesses that have them, good luck and please be careful out there."_ Masayoshi saluted as he followed Nyoko through the portal.

Nyoko got into her mirage suit to help her get through the space like zone, with this she could fly through Enterra with her crystal fairy disguise.

" _Nobuyuki I know that you let me go back home during the warring, I remember the last kiss we shared before we said goodbye. I hope you are still safe without getting notice by other enterrans, I wonder if he's still thinking of me?"_ Masayoshi found her sitting on a mountain side in the world.

She was out of her mirage suit reveling that she was in fact a human, Masayoshi noticed her sitting enjoying the soft sunrise.

" _Nyoko you have to hide while you're out here now princess, besides during the day the crystal fairy suit will be easier to spot. During the night you will be able to travel in search of your friends, besides it's too dangerous to be standing out here now."_ Nyoko nodded as she went to a secret place.

Meanwhile in the sky Nobyuki was flying in the sky as always, he was an avian enterran. Then he saw Nyoko from the ground as if he didn't know her, although he does indeed love her he doesn't know that she is out of her mirage suit. She saw him looked at her and flew off from the area, although he is in love with her mirage form she hopes he sees her true form.

Sitting in the crystal caverns she was able to think about things, although she doesn't know who kidnapped her friends she does plan to free them. However she does want to find her twin as well, although they were born from different elements they look almost alike. However she did decide to go into her mirage form as the night time came softly, flowing in the air she was able to look for her friends.

" _Nyoko…there you are my love!" She smiled when she heard that voice._

" _Oh it's you Nobyuki I finally found you, how have you been flying without seeing me? It's been two years since we last spoke to each other; I've missed you so much."_ Nobyuki kissed her softly on her lips.

" _Hmm I sense that you came back for your crystal Nyoko, is this correct?"_ She nodded softly as she hugged him tightly.

Nobyuki handed the crystal back to her as she put it in her locket, and then they heard a strange sound coming from outside.

" _I sense a crystal nearby in this area, which must mean the princess, is mostly here…heheehe!"_ Nobyuki hissed by that voice.

"It's one of the Dark King's men he must have felt our presents, my love quickly leave this area I will keep him distracted." Nyoko nodded as they embraced in a long kiss.

As she left the area the person came inside to see an angered Nobyuki, from the looks of things he might have woken him up. Smiling awkwardly he tried to disarm the situation before it got worse, however it seems that Nobyuki was having none of this nonsense.

" _I was enjoying a peaceful dream your little idiot, why did you have to cause so much noise?!"_ The little person gave a cracked smile.

" _Oh sorry I was just searching for the crystal princess; she's a human that might be in this area. I felt her presence here a few seconds ago, maybe she might be in here trying to hide? May I have a tiny look in here for a small…?"_ However he got a mouthful from Nobyuki.

" _How dare you call my lover a human, you fool! I ought to kill you for just saying that nonsense."_ His eyes widen as Nobyuki got into his hyper form.

" _Great, nice going Rex!"_ he sighed and ran away from the area feeling stupid.

As Rex hurried out before he got killed Nyoko peeked from the corner, she was relieved that he was gone from the area. Now with him out of the way they could finally get bat to their reunion, they had a lot of catching up to do since the war started.

" _Thank you, Nobyuki_ " Said Nyoko. _"I didn't know that you were a hyper enterran, however I'm glad you are safe now."_ Nobyuki nodded as he knew a lot about her as well.

" _I guess we both open up are true nature to each other, I remember the first time I met you Nyoko…It was indeed a special moment."_ Nyoko smiled as she flashed back on the night she met him.

 _(Flashback)_

Nyoko was happily flying through the night sky; she was searching for her twin from another element. The Enterran war was still going on and almost all of the humans died out; however only a few were able to escape and make colonies. There were only seven making seven kingdoms that are guarded by a zone, Nyoko was one of the girls that received a crystal she swore to protect. She was cautious yet weary of her surroundings, however even in her mirage suit she was discovered by one of the general's men.

" _Well if it isn't the light princess? It's so nice of you to make it to Enterra; oh my master will be so pleased with me. When I give him you in his lair he shall be ecstatic, he will be able to enter your colonies hideout with ease. Now come now princess be a good girl and don't fight back, if you do then I will have to use for on you…and I don't have time for that!"_ However Nyoko was not having any of that.

Although in her mirage suit she was able to still use attacks, with a couple of hits she was able to drive this little pest away. However doing that did not come with some added attention, Nobyuki saw her in her mirage form with curiosity. He didn't notice until he saw a tiny bit of light coming from the corner of his eye, he was in a small flower feel at night feeling the breeze. The air was filled with the scent of red roses, Nyoko didn't like where this was going and ran off quickly. She flew away before Nobyuki could ever say hello to her, however he was a fast flyer and maybe could surprise her. As she flew off she thought she was out of his sight, just then Nobyuki came from behind and surprised her.

" _Please, leave me alone! I was just going back to my home my mother is waiting for me, please don't hurt me if I came into your territory."_ Nobyuki looked at her softly.

" _Wait I don't want to hurt you at all, I just wanted to ask you a simple question. So tell me who are you? I've never seen an enterran like you before, you must be near the lands of King_ _Kimylas. You seem to know your way around here during the night time, is your family here nocturnal?"_ Nyoko tried to play it off as just small talk.

Suddenly she could see the morning sun approaching, and she had to make a quick escape.

" _I'm sorry I must go back to my family now, if I don't my parents will come looking for me…goodbye for now."_ She flew off before he could get her name.

((Flashback ends))

She was flying back to her home after a long night; her mother didn't know she was back in bed secretly. For the moment her secret lover is kept hidden, however sometime friends come to slap you into reality.

"


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Tough Love! A close friend's sharp words To Nyoko.

It was early in the morning and Nyoko was already up from her bed, she was able to search for her friends and be with her lover. However that didn't mean that her best friend didn't know about this, Annaisha knew about her little secret and didn't like it one bit.

Nyoko went to the Topaz Colony to visit her friend Annaisha, she was quite happy to see her when she entered the palace. Yet her mood changed as soon as they were alone with no one around, trust me Nyoko got a mouthful from her.

" _What the heck is wrong with you Nyoko?! You're always leaving to find the other three princesses captured, yet after your search you head straight to Nobuyuki to enjoy a nice night together. Please tell me that he doesn't know your identity?"_ Nyoko looked at her with annoyance.

" _No he doesn't know my secret, what about it?"_ Annaisha shook her head.

" _Um Nyoko I hope you don't tell him who you are, remember that a princess that tells an enterran their true identity turns into stars…Turns into Stars!"_ Nyoko gave a tiny screech from her mouth in shock.

She had almost forgotten about that little thing about the princesses, she now remembers the saying that her mother always told her.

" _Nyoko whatever you do please don't fall in love, those who tell their identity to their lovers will die. So please make sure you don't fall in love with an enterran…even if he is good."_ Nyoko sighed slowly with a sad tone.

" _Nyoko you can't fall in love with him, trust me this is for your own good."_ However there was something Annaisha didn't know.

" _Annaisha he isn't in love with me for the moment, he's in love with my mirage form."_ Annaisha smiled for a second.

" _Well I'm coming with you just in case you two get too close, besides let's look for the three princesses that were captured."_ Nyoko wanted to stop her but she didn't listen to her.

Once on Enterra they decided to head to a special place, it was somewhere hidden where only the princesses knew of. In this place was a physic was a special friend with the princesses, yet from a distance someone else was watching their every move.

" _Diehanger I'm sorry I tried to get the princess for you, however I had to run for my life when I insulted an avian beautiful wife. Please don't kill me sir give me another chance, I promise I won't fail you this time around."_ Diehanger snarled not feeling impress by his pleading.

Soon another enterran entered the palace doors, although he wasn't a beast he was looking for work. He looked like a normal enterran from the looks; however he was two faced and devilish.

" _Your grace please forgive Rex's failures he is still a young hunter, however I'm far more terrifying than he is. Allow me to introduce myself I'm_ _Kurogane at your service, you see I'm quite the strange one indeed."_ Rex looked at him with a mean glare.

" _Humph what makes you think you're so better? Come one Kurogane why don't you show us something special."_ Kurogane smiled as he took his face off.

His body turned around to revile a dark figure standing before them; turning his face it reviled sharp teeth and a devilish demeanor.

" _Because I'm nicknamed the two faced demon of the dark, I will hunt for the girls until the sun rises. I can see through their mirage gear easily without fail, Besides Rex you should have know that girl was in mirage form, however you're obsolete and worthless._ " Diehanger smiled at him.

" _Very well let us see what you can do tonight; I want you to search the area for those girls. If you find them bring them back here before sunrise, I want to see what makes those crystals so special."_ Kurogane smiled as he went to get something from outside.

" _Here you are master three princesses that I already captured, they were tough to catch but I manage to collect them and their crystal. There are actually seven of them so I still have four more to go, and by the looks of things two have just entered Enterra."_ Rex hissed at him with rage.

" _Very well, Kurogane. I'll let you do the princess capturing this time around, in the mean time I'll let Rex come with you. He needs to be shown how to properly handle his duties, and you're going to teach him how to capture them without a fight."_ Rex bowed as he went with Kurogane.

" _So where do we go first Kurogane?"_ the two faced demon smiled with a devilish grin.

Meanwhile back at the Annaisha decided to go out searching for the girls, although it was sunset Nyoko waited until it was night fall. For a moment things seemed a bit peaceful during the night, yet something was off during that time. Normally Annaisha would have come back when the moon is in the sky; Nyoko had a very bad feeling about this.

" _Annaisha, where could you be?"_ Nyoko got into her mirage suit and started to search for Annaisha.

There was a dark feeling in the air as she flew through the night; it was if something sinister was waiting for her. Flying through the air she could hear the faint screaming from high above, it was Annaisha and from the looks of things she was in a good bit of trouble. Traveling where the sound came from she was able to pinpoint where Annaisha was, however when she got there she wasn't alone.

Then she saw Annaisha being tied up with some sort of dark force, and then she heard a dark laughter that made her jump. Looking behind her saw a little man that looked like a jester, yet she must be careful this person is highly dangerous.

" _Well if this is my lucky night,_ _Kurogane_ _. Not only do I have the Topaz princess with me I also have the Diamond princess here as well; oh Diehanger will be so pleased with me tonight. So Diamond princess let me invite you to the palace of the wild beast, besides you won't be able to run from me anyway."_ Nyoko stood back feeling a bit scared.

Just as Kurogane was able to use his snares something happened, a bright light surrounded Nyoko as her diamond came from her locket. The diamond soon turned into some sort of weapon, as the light dimmed Nyoko was in a new form she has never seen.

" _Oh she transformed into her Diamond Force! Well let see if she can use this power can we?"_ Nyoko saw attacks coming at her as she looked terrified.

Yet someone else was watching from a great distance, a mysterious woman talked to her as light surrounded her.

" _Diamond princess attack the demon Kurogane, attack him using your diamond spear!"_ Nyoko looked a bit confused.

" _Wait, who are you?"_ The mysterious woman hushed her softly.

" _My dear I'm afraid that we have no time to talk right now, help the topaz princess from the dark snares. Defeat Kurogane so that the bind that holds her is free, my dear believe in yourself and your diamond will guide you."_ The light dimmed as she was in her battle suit.

With her spear she was able to keep Kurogane at bay for the moment, using her spear she was able to cut her friend loose from the snares. The topaz princess was able to escape making Kurogane angered, however he was in for a big surprise in a few minutes.

Hold her spear towards he ran towards her with teeth showing, he was in his dark form ready to catch the princess. However a ball of light attacked him and did good amount of damage, Kurogane hissed at her heavily as she was prepared to use another light orb attack. Yet he was called back by Diehanger in order to protect his warriors, there will be another time to work for another king.

" _Princess just because you beat me doesn't mean you can win; remember we are the shadow hunters! We shall hunt you all and destroy the colonies, you won't be getting anymore trouble from me…but you will pay for this dearly!"_ Nyoko watched him as he disappeared.

Now that she is freed she needed to handle one more thing before she left, getting in her mirage form she sat near the lake softly. Nobyuki was flying through the night air feeling the breeze; he spotted Nyoko happily gazing at the moon lit waters. As he tried to speak to her she flew off softly. Nobyuki was quite puzzled when he sat that, normally she speaks to him.

" _Nyoko, please don't leave just yet! I need to tell you something before you head back-"_ He was cut off by Nyoko putting her finger on his lips.

" _Nobyuki, do you remember when you say you have another half of you? Well let's just say there is another half of me, I want to tell you but it's forbidden to tell that to our lovers. So all I can do now is giving you it in riddles. And here is the riddle for you to solve my love: During the night you see the fairy, during the day you see the lady. When you find the things that we have in common you will find me, do you know what the item is?"_ Nyoko kissed him on the cheek as she left for her kingdom.

" _Wait Nyoko; please don't leave when the sun-"_ She spoke to him again to remind him she still will be with him.

" _Search for the lady in white Nobyuki, do that and me you'll find me. Look for the lady during the day my love and you will find her waiting for you…I know she will!"_ Nobyuki touched his cheek as the sun rose in the sky.

Sometimes love can be difficult to even understand, however next time there might be more trouble for the two princesses…and I can feel it coming!


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Aquatic Mirage! Meeting the sapphire princess

Nyoko was sleeping softly in the caverns; she had a tough night fighting Kurogane and needed a break for once. Although she wanted to head back to the palace she needed to find her friends, they were somewhere but she doesn't know of their location. Little did she know that there was a new girl coming here; she walked up to her to introduce herself.

" _Hello sorry if I woke you up from your sleep, I'm_ _Kozakura it's a pleasure to meet you…?"_ Nyoko sat up quickly to say something.

" _Oh my name is Nyoko it's a pleasure to meet you too, excuse me are you the sapphire princess?"_ Kozakura nodded

Masayoshi got his gem radar to confirm this himself, pleased with finding another princess there were four more to go. However things won't be easy for any of them, the dark generals will be trying to stop them in every way. But for the most part things were quite peaceful, yet things can get dangerous if you think that way.

" _Princess Nyoko I have a feeling that the other four princesses were captures, if we can free them we might be able to stop the dark king. Oh I wish we could find them easily right now, however life doesn't always work that way I'm afraid. But don't worry we will find them princess, only if I had a good clue where they are hiding._ " Nyoko nodded as she slowly got up from her nap.

While everyone was tending to their own thing Kozakura was sitting alone, she was remembering her friend softly. It was about five months ago when that happened to her, both of their colonies got attacked heavily. Taking out her locket she opened it softly, the past memories came back to harm her again.

((Flashback))

Isamu and Kozakura were traveling in the night quickly as they escaped; the Sapphire and Amethyst colonies both got attacked. For the most part things were a bit quite for them fleeing, they had a plan to help each other out.

" _Damn it! I never though those dirty rats would come to harm my colony, Isamu at least we are safe now which is good."_ Isamu looked at her with a somber look.

" _Oh Kozakura my colony got attacked to I was so worried, maybe if we get all the colony princesses we might have a fighting-"_ she was cut short by an eerie person coming towards them.

It was Ryuma and this time he had brought Kurogane with him as well, things didn't look good for both of them.

" _No not him, Ryuma!"_ Isamu hid shivering behind her friend.

Ryuma nodded at Kurogane as he used his dark magic to catch them; however Isamu did something to protect her friend.

" _Isamu don't panic, I'll get you out of there!"_ However Isamu didn't want her to do that.

" _No, Kozakura! You're the only one that can escape now, please don't get caught like I did…Run away!"_ Kozakura ran away with tears in her eyes.

((Flashback Ends))

Although she doesn't know where they kept Isamu she is still looking, leaving the cave she went to the ocean. Getting into her mirage mermaid form she dove into the sea, although in her mermaid form she can talk underwater with her gill system.

Meanwhile back at the caverns Nyoko saw that it was finally night fall, getting into her mirage suit she went to sit and looking at the stars. For the most part she was just reflecting on how things have been, yet Nobyuki still doesn't know about the lady in white just yet. However she plans to show the lady in white with time, for the most part things have been peaceful. Yet something told her that dangers was coming her way, it was Kurogane he finally found the spot of where the princesses where hiding. Annaisha came from outside to see what was happening, this was not good for both of them one bit.

" _Hi princesses it's so good to see you again, this time things are going to be a bit different for me. I plan to catch you all with my magic. Don't think for a second you will both get away, for you see I brought my master here Diehanger to greet you. Oh and about the sapphire princess you asked about, she already with master Franken so that will be settled nicely. Now be good little girls and come this way, please I don't wish to harm both of you…much!"_ Annaisha and Nyoko decided to run quickly.

Although they had their battle forms they weren't strong to defeat Diehanger, leaving the area they hope that Kurogane wouldn't follow them. However his dark ropes did as he tried to catch one, Annaisha got snagged by the ropes with his magic. Nyoko was faster than Annaisha and didn't get caught; luckily she was able to shake him off with her earth hammer…for the moment anyway.

Nyoko ran back to her kingdom as Annaisha tried to fight back, although she gave it her all she was captured as well. That meant that only Nyoko was left to find the rest of the princesses, or that is what she is to believe?

Nyoko's mother found out what happened and kept her inside the palace, for the most part things were quiet at the palace of light. Nyoko was saddened that she couldn't protect her friend better, yet her mother was happy that she was back in one piece this time around.

" _Nyoko your not leaving the palace this time around, you're going to be staying in your room until you get some assistance from my warriors. Trust me with the diamond knight you might be able to find a princess, once you free her go back to the caverns and talk to the medium. However you can only go during the night time my dear, don't worry about things it will go how I planned. Besides before you were born I used to be good at chest like strategies, in a way you must think like this in order to succeed. But for the time being get some rest dear it's about to be night fall, I'll make sure that you will find your friend safely."_ Nyoko nodded as she went off to bed.

Although this wasn't the thing that she wanted she's happy her mother his helping, we don't know what's going to happen…I know that a princess is going to be freed very soon.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: A princess freed! Meeting Peridot

It was very silent back on Enterra and Nyoko was on the hunt, yet this time around she wasn't alone. She was with a diamond knight helping her for her search, the first place they would venture to be to the insect king Daku. She had a good hunch that a princess might be there, which one she doesn't know at the moment.

" _Princess Nyoko, wait don't go just yet!"_ She turned her back to see who was speaking.

" _Oh I didn't see you there a moment ago Tai, tell me what you want now?"_ the diamond knight stopped in front of her.

" _Princess please forgive me but we have to be careful, the insect king will most likely have someone with him. I have a feeling Daku might be getting the princess from Rex tonight, if we can defeat Rex before he gets there we can break the chamber. Trust me this plan might work for both of us, however we have to be swift about doing it."_ Nyoko nodded in agreement.

As they flew through the night sky they found Rex with a chamber with him, sure enough it was a princess inside it. Yet it they would go to attack him right now it would be messy, so they waited until he was in the open fields to attack. Besides the blinding light attack doesn't do well in the trees, when they are able to blind him they can take the chamber and flee off.

With a little bit of effort they were able to steal the chamber; with some magic they were able to free the Peridot princess.

" _Hey, who are you guys?"_ the princess looked up a bit confused.

" _Hi Peridot Princess we finally was able to free you from Rex, my name is Nyoko the diamond princess."_ She smiled happily knowing she was free.

" _Oh thank you I know that my parents will be pleased that I'm alive, thanks please let me introduce myself right now. I'm_ _Chieko the Peridot princess I'm pleased to meet you all, I came here only to see if there were any humans alive even in my mirage suit I was attacked. Luckily you came at the right time to help me out of my problem, the sapphire princess got captured didn't she? Well we can figure out how to get them back in time, besides I know a secret place we can be without our mirage suit during the day. It will be safe so we can catch up soon I do hope so, well I'll be heading back to my palace now I hope to see you there tomorrow."_ Nyoko waved as Peridot princess went off.

Nyoko wanted to meet Nobyuki right now with urgency, yet with the diamond knight here she won't be able to do it so quickly. The next morning before the sun rose in Enterra Nyoko went to this secret place, Chieko was here as well waiting for Nyoko to show up at this place. Out of her mirage suit Nyoko felt at peace knowing that their enemies couldn't find them, well not all enterrans were able to see this place before morning. However what they didn't imagine was Nobyuki was able to find this place by accident, it was morning and he was doing his normal flying routine to stretch his wings out. All of a sudden he looks down and saw a girl in white walking in the distance, going down he went to get a closer look.

Then he sees a human girl that he didn't know was Nyoko, and then he spotted the necklace she was wearing and went down to speak to her. Nyoko looked to see Nobyuki was coming her way; she was quite shocked to find him here.

" _Nobyuki, what are you doing here?"_ she spoke under her breath slowly.

" _Welcome winged enterran the fairy shouldn't have told you about my riddle, yet for the most part I'm glad that you've made it. Have you found anything resembling the fairy, Nobyuki?"_ he nodded softly as he answered her.

" _Yes I have found similarities with both of you; although you look different you do have the same charm that you both wear. Yet I didn't know that you would know my name, who are you and what do you know about Nyoko?"_ She sighed slowly a bit.

" _I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore of her secrets, if I did then the enterrans would surely find her family and end her life. That is all the information that I have for you right now, however before you leave I have a riddle for you to solve._

 _Now that you've found the lady in white find the fairy, look for her eyes in the night then look for the lady. Once you find them look for the color of their eyes, what color will they be…can you find out?_

 _You must go now before someone sees you here, they might think you are helping us humans out. Goodbye for now, Nobyuki."_ He was still confused but he left to figure out the riddle.

Nyoko sighed softly as she went back in the special palace; in this hidden area you thought was a normal forest was quite different. It was the Peridot Palace hidden from the eyes of the enterrans, it was Chieko's home and where her family lived. They don't get many visitors but for the most part she was welcomed, Chieko called to see if her mother was here.

" _Mother I'm finally freed from my captures and home safely; oh I would like you to meet the person that helped me."_ A woman came out to see Chieko standing in the hallway of the palace.

" _Oh finally my daughter is back I may arms again, Oh Chieko thanks heavens that your alive! I was getting worried that no one would find you alive, I tried to warn you about Kurogane seeing through mirage disguise. I knew he captured you but I didn't know where to find you, I wish I was there but he would have felt my presence easily. Luckily someone was able to bring you home to me again, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you my dear. I am Queen Midori I rule the Peridot palace along with my husband Kazuhiko, and who my you be my dear?"_ Nyoko nodded softly to as with a small little smile.

" _I'm Nyoko it's a pleasure to meet you here Midori, I live in the diamond zone with my mother Kukiko. Oh and yes if you are ready to ask I am the diamond princess, so that might ease the curiosity for a second."_ Chieko heard a familiar voice coming from the top of the stairs.

" _The diamond princess was able to help my daughter out, good maybe we can find the other girls. For the meantime Chieko you're going to be in the palace for a while, we have to protect Peridot City from any harm. As for you diamond princess you should be heading back home, I know that your mother is quite worried about you. Besides I saw an enterran flying over the location of the diamond palace, I don't know who he is but we must keep this place safe. Thanks for helping us out with our daughter capturers, now we must get to work so goodbye for now."_ Nyoko nodded softly as the man turn his back with his wife.

It was dusk and the stars were out in the night sky, Nyoko got into her mirage form and went back to the diamond zone. However there was someone waiting to meet her, and that person was her secret lover Nobyuki.

" _Oh it's good to see you again Nobyuki, did you find the lady in white?"_ However his response was a little different this time around.

" _Yes I did but that's not what I want to talk about right now, Nyoko will you tell me who you are? I long to hug you again but we've been drifting apart, for just one let's be together like we used to."_ Nyoko looked down feeling a bit of guilt.

" _Nobyuki I'm only following the fairy's law may love, if I told you who I was I would died and join the stars. That the reason why I only give you riddles to try to solve on your own, look into my eyes Nobyuki please. Tell me do you remember seeing the eyes of the lady in white? If you did you can look into my eyes to see if they match, please hang in there just for me love."_ Nyoko hugged Nobyuki softly looking up at him.

" _Yes your eyes do match the lady in white when I saw her, are you related to her in some way or a twin?"_ Nyoko kissed him softly.

" _I'm afraid that is all the answers I can give you right now, if you wish to find the truth go to the crystal caverns. When you meditate you will learn who I am and the lady in white, you must keep calm and believe and it will show it to you. However you must wait until the next full moon to do so, it will be next week so you won't have long to wait. I still love you and you know this very well, until then farewell for now Nobyuki."_ Kissing him on the cheeks she left with a somber look on her face.

Going back home she secretly got into her room without anyone knowing, love is difficult to handle sometimes…but fighting an enemy can be even harder!


End file.
